1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to a method of processing a signal, a method of recovering a signal, and/or devices performing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the onset of societies providing health care services, a gait of a user may be used as a signal to track and observe a healthiness of the user. The gait signals may be stored and may be used for a personal health management and various fields of research.
To store the gait signals, signals related to joint angles may be stored at desired (or, alternatively, at preset) intervals.